The Death Of An Avenger
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: It takes one death for a boy to become an avenger. It takes one kill for an avenger to become a hero. It took one life for Sasuke Uchiha to become what he is today.
1. Chapter 1

"Why... why did you protect me? Idiot!"

"Keh, d-don't get your hopes up, fool." A breathy shake, and soon choking on his blood. His legs felt like jelly, but he stood over his comrade, protectively as a brother should do. "I guess you can say... my body just moved."

"You idiot! We can both die here, you know. But you coulda let me take the hit... you live on."

"No, we both know I'm the stronger one here." He coughed again in his hand. He wished it was spit, or mucus, but the red was obvious in his hand. "He sure knows his points definitely."

"Dammit, idiot, why didn't you move? You _really _didn't learn a damn thing in the academy, huh?" His voice tried sounded harsh, and like he didn't truly care but his hands shook violently, and tears threatened to pour down his face. He didn't remember anytime he cried so much after...

"I guess... I didn't." The boy smiled, blood caked on his teeth. "I think I skipped out on that lesson."

"Dobe... Naruto... why did you take the hit?"

Sasuke Uchiha still looked upon Naruto Uzumaki's still body standing, still protectively over the downed Uchiha. The enemy was better than both of them and mockingly now, it seemed, let Naruto give a chance to why he jumped in front of him to protect him. Sasuke thought five days ago, when the mission started, that he was ready for everything. But now, he knew that he was still weak. Weak enough to save another person again. Itachi had took so much from him before, for reasons to this day he did not even know why. Now, this enemy, Haku, took another thing away.

Of the five months span Naruto and him were on the same team, the first month he thought nothing of Naruto besides being a pest and an annoyance. However, over that time, Naruto proved himself worthy, as a friend. Dammit, why did become his friend? Then he wouldn't be so damn afraid for him. That's it, wasn't it? The reason he was crying now. He cared about Naruto. Dammit, he was his friend. His friend.

And now...

"Sasuke... you were my first true friend. Probably my only. I don't think I can live any longer. The damn fox refuses to heal me."

"The fox? Wh-what the hell you talking about, stupid?" Sasuke asked, honestly confused and distraught.

"Hah, it's too late to worry about it." Naruto grinned, before violently coughing. His breathing slowed even more. These damn needles were so deeply embedded. "Hey, promise me something."

"W-What?"

"Promise me... you'll protect Sakura-chan and make su-sure you complete your dream... no one shouldn't ever failed their dreams." Naruto grinned, giving the Uchiha a thumbs up. Sasuke could see Naruto truly was not afraid anymore. His blue eyes were dimming to a gray quickly. Naruto was bleeding out. Bleeding out and giving off this stupid monologue of his. Dramatic idiot.

Sasuke gave him a smirk. "I will."

"Hold onto your dreams." Naruto smirked back. "Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Prick." Naruto fell to his knees.

"Fool."

"Asshole." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Dumbass."

"..." Naruto had fully collapsed.

Sasuke closed his eyes too. His eyes violently poured out tears for the damn dumb blonde. That stupid dope. That idiot. That dead last. He stood, wiping his eyes, despite tears still coming down. Sasuke kept his smirk too.

Haku came out of nowhere, with a voice seemingly mocking Sasuke for his lost. "He died protecting what he thought precious to him. Is this the first time you have lost someone precious to you? Is this the first time you have seen death?"

"No," Sasuke had said silently. His eyes blazed maniacally with the red eyes. "But it will be the last."

* * *

When Kakashi seen the mist and the ice disappear, only one figure walked away.

His eyes were black and red, with three intersecting ellipse.

_**End**_


	2. Chapter 2

Things settled down after the first 10 hours of Naruto's unfortunate death. Not for the best.

Hisses and murmurs and depression settle in. Anger. Frustration. Sleepiness. Tiredness. Tired of both mind, and body.

People took Naruto's death very differently.

Sakura initially didn't understand completely and thought it was some trick by Naruto, since Naruto was known already to be unpredictable and an underhanded prankster. It took Naruto's prone and still body that snapped Sakura out of her huff. She broke down and cried on Sasuke's shoulder, who surprisingly comforted her. She is still depressed about his death. Maybe not so much because he was her best friend or anything but she was brought to the reality again that death was apart of a ninja's everyday life, whether or not he was killing some poor fool or was dying for another.

Sasuke, adding more to Kakashi's own depression, had his share of tears. Especially when he lead Kakashi to Naruto's body. Haku, the enemy, was down – beaten almost brutally. It shocked Kakashi. Sasuke may have been a hard-faced boy, but Kakashi knew Sasuke was as soft as Naruto... or was as soft as Naruto _was_. Sasuke was quiet for the rest of the evening.

Other ones were the impressionable Inari, who listened to Naruto earlier that day, earnestly, who brought hope to him that his town would be reclaimed. He lead his own people to help them with the last of the samurai/hired thugs Gatō had. He was strong, smiling and ready to fight for his people. He was a natural leader. However, when he stared at Naruto's dead eyes, he almost did a double take, returning to his former broken itself but it took Tazuna, Inari's grandson and Kakashi himself to bring him out that spunk. Naruto was a hero for dying for his comrade, and Inari should realize that Naruto was just doing his job – beyond a ninja.

They named the bridge after Naruto's name, to which Team 7 were all behind.

As for himself, Kakashi really knew this death was going to really be on his conscious. Naruto died without truly know what he was entitled to. A mother who's nation is legendary, a father who put nations in fear of his power, and a godfather who was apart of the most recognizable ninjas of the village of Konohagakure. So much he could have learned.

When Kakashi asked Sasuke how Naruto died, Kakashi had smiled at Naruto's last action. And then further frowned again. A sacrifice. He gave himself to protect the Leaf's most priced ninja – an orphan, a scrapper who protected a prince. Questions flood his head: Why did Naruto die? Why didn't Kyuubi protect him? What would Sarutobi say? What would the village do? Would they celebrate? What would they do? What would _they _do? It was still rough for all of the team. Kakashi had felt he failed Naruto... and Minato. Sighing, Kakashi put back up his blue face mask.

And did that eye smile again.

There was a discrepancy to where Naruto Uzumaki's body would be buried. A small tug on the wrist came the Wave Country, and a rougher tug came Konohagakure, with either side really wanting to give up the hero. Compared to what all believe, Kakashi really wanted to give Wave Naruto's body. Konohagakure wouldn't honor the dead body of the so-called "demon". Who could believe he was a demon if he was ready to give his life for a human? But Sarutobi would probably need to see... this, himself.

In the end, Konohagakure won the body of Naruto Uzumaki.

Not that they truly deserved it.

* * *

Sarutobi sat there, staring at the boy and asked where he went wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto smirked at the pin needles taking place in his body.

Ah, it didn't hurt one damn bit. Not one damn bit.

Not as much as the usual stomping out from people in the village. Or the occasional beat down by the people who caught him stealing bread – the last time he did that was when he was 7 and he wanted it to stay that way.

It didn't hurt as much as failing the genin exam three times in a row, being berated, being scream at, laughed at. And then, he had to deal with people ignoring him, and then if they could ignore him, glare at him with those black coal cold eyes.

It didn't even hurt as much as Sakura-chan hitting upside his head for things unfathomable to him now.

It was easy.

He dully heard Sasuke asked why he saved him, "affectionately" calling him an idiot.

"Keh, d-don't get your hopes up, fool." His body felt so numb now, but his legs wanted to give out. "I guess you can say... my body just moved."

He really didn't know why he saved the Uchiha brat. Five months with him was like five months of torture. Always seeing him blow off Sakura-chan, always seeing him act cool but he wasn't really. The spoiled prince who was fatter than ever, demanding more food when he had a whole dinner. Naruto was starving... or starved for that. He starved to be fed. He starved to be fed. He starved for anybody to touch him, to love him, to pay attention to him. Sasuke always blew it off.

Always.

That's why he hated the guy.

"Sasuke... you were my first true friend. Probably my only. I don't think I can live any longer. The damn fox refuses to heal me."

Hah, there goes him lying again. Fuck, did he say, "The Damn Fox"? Did he really care? Not really, anymore. Who cares now? But still, self-consciousness kicked in. No need to change opinions before you're about to die. Keep them where they are.

"The fox? Wh-what the hell you talking about, stupid?" Sasuke asked, honestly confused and distraught.

"Hah, it's too late to worry about it." Naruto grinned, before violently coughing. Oh well, let's not His breathing slowed even more. These damn needles were so deeply embedded. It hurt more than he would like to think. "Hey, promise me something."

"W-What?"

"Promise me... you'll protect Sakura-chan and make su-sure you complete your dream... no one shouldn't ever failed their dreams." Naruto grinned, giving the Uchiha a thumbs up. Naruto really was afraid of what was to come. Will he finally rest himself? Would he?

His eyes were dull and numb. A ocean-meets-sky blue dulled to a stoic gray.

Naruto was bleeding out. Bleeding out and giving off this stupid monologue of his. Dramatic idiot. That was what he was to the end.

Sasuke gave him a smirk. It pained Naruto to know that was the most emotion he was gonna get out of that damn Uchiha. "I will."

"Hold onto your dreams." Naruto smirked back. "Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Prick." Naruto felt his body further fail

"Fool."

"Asshole." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Dumbass."

Naruto grinned one last time, before submitting to silence. This was how death was? It was peaceful.

Finally gone from the bullshit plaguing his mind, his life. He ain't gotta worry no more. No more about trying to get a bite. No more about surviving.

He was finished with his job as a ninja. That's it, he's done.

Finally he would finally rest. Finally, the complex and complicated life of Naruto Uzumaki would finish. With a bang.

That's how he always wanted to die.

Saving someone who he cared about.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was laid in a marked grave, two weeks later in the Land Of Fire, far away from the sounds of celebration by the villagers of Konohagakure.

_**End**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's death was very close to his birthday, actually – something Sasuke noted very close to the Kyuubi Festival.

Funny how the Kyuubi Festival was on his birthday – he must got a lot of teasing for that one.

This year, the festival seemed so damn loud and annoying. The villagers yelled happily, drinking and stuffing their faces in while the music was loud as hell, even from the far off lands in the abandoned Uchiha compound. Even the yells of the lost souls emptying out in the Uchiha Compound wasn't as loud as the festival's lively sounds.

He remembered the last time he went to the festival: he was 7 and mom had dragged him to it. He proclaimed he was too old for that, while his mom shoved him in a kimono and pushed his ass to the town's heart. He hated that timed.

He missed that time.

For it was the last time he truly smiled about _anything_. Contrary to what most believe about him, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a hellspawn from birth. He wasn't an avenger made for war because of the Uchiha's arrogant ways. He was simply Sasuke Uchiha, once 7 years old, once happy, living in a bustling little community known as the Uchiha Estate.

These past few weeks got him thinking again about the tragedy.

A black, white and sepia sky world that the Sharingan's Tsukiyomi brought. There were nights that he dreamt he was still in that hellish world, seeing the deaths of his parents over and over again. Their lives ended with a sword.

And Sasuke could not wash the blood away off his fingers. Not that he wanted to anyway. It helped him remember why he got up every morning and trained his ass off in the backyard of his old home.

Now, he had even more blood on his white fingers, and it really much more troublesome.

Itachi had forced death in his eyes. Naruto's death was forced in his eyes again and when he could have done away his selfish desires to live long enough to kill someone he once loved and jumped to save Naruto that day, he could not. He sat there, helplessly, as Naruto took the shot, the needles brandished in his arms, legs and chest. They protruded proudly out of his limbs and parts. And Haku's choice to not kill Sasuke too when he had the chance was just mocking.

Sasuke stared in the mirror, and looked at his onyx eyes and sighed.

They had not been the burning ellipses of the Mangekyō Sharingan that he had not any control of. He had power then. He could see Haku's movements so damn easily. The once fast Haku was now as slow as he had been in his eyes. Sasuke could not follow suit though, for his eyes were already faster than his body, but he could par Haku's moves and counterattack. He actually became a scrapper like Naruto had been. Brutally, without the use of jutsu and all that flashy bullshit he once wished he had, Sasuke beat down Haku to unconsciousness. Then, he had collapsed himself one knee as the Mangekyō Sharingan had faded. It only blurred back to life when he remembered who had he lost.

He had found out power comes with a price. Unlike Itachi's words that he had heard that only power was what made a good ninja good, Sasuke learned that that wasn't the case. This power not a gift.

But a curse, a reminder of what's to come, what's not promised and what has happened that day.

* * *

Kakashi was in a nice predicament here.

A dead student. Nice, Kakashi. You had failed yet another. How many were that now? Five in counting? He was never one to dwell on bad situations too damn long but this is one of the darker sides of being a ninja. For all he saw died and was worthy of anything, they were forever in Kakashi Hatake's thoughts. Obito Uchiha, Rin Naka, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze was on the Memorial Stone – "Killed In Action" it had said. He had visited the stone every day. Naruto Uzumaki was the newer addition.

A mortally depressed girl who decided to suddenly call it quits was something Kakashi wasn't hoping he could put more on his track history. Sakura had been a wreck. For days she had cried, even when she had come back from Wave Country. It was even messier at Naruto's funeral too.

Naruto's funeral was small, only limited to teammates, several friends and people that Naruto had tightly knitted to him. Inari and his family had came out on a free-sponsored trip to pay their last respects for the boy. Naruto's school teacher and two other unrecqonizable people – a man and his young daughter – also were there, who looked just as beaten down was Naruto's Iruka Umino. Sasuke and Sakura were there as well, of course, with Sakura crying and Sasuke comforting her. There had been a small question of the rest of the Rookie 9 seeing this and some even debating to letting such young kids see this death, but ultimately, Sarutobi thought they should. Maybe it was better to just let them see the tragedies of a shinobi's life.

Either way it was gonna go down, Kakashi wanted to be far away from it. Newer faces came out, some that Kakashi hasn't really seen too much. Asuma's team came first, donned in black like the rest of them. The Akimichi and the Nara looked onto the casket and sighed remorsefully and Inochi's only girl stared down, almost going to cry out of sheer sympathy. Naruto was an irritation to many, but no one wanted the dumb brat dead. And to see this... it was coming, they thought, just too damn fast.

Kurenai's team came next and last. The Aburame didn't have much of a reaction but he did nod his head in a respectful manner. The Hyuuga girl had looked so damn shocked, and hurt. Her world was shattered. Kakashi figured she had some sort of affection towards the boy, maybe a little unrequited since Naruto never made mention of any girl he was interested in, besides the rosette of his team, Sakura. She damn near wanted to crawl up and die. Poor girl

The Inuzuka's reaction was curious. Not a good curious. He looked at Naruto's face dead on, and although his face was placid, sad and not accusing, he said, almost scolding, "Well, we knew this was coming – don't make anyone who's not able to be a ninja a ninja."

Now, Kakashi knew the boy was young and stupid, but stupidity could only run its course so much. When Kiba turned back, many glares pushed his way, even from his own teammates. Shino narrowed his eyes at Kiba's foolishness and Hinata, although being Kiba's good friend, wanted to punch the boy in the face, with her eyes bulging with anger of her own, further telling Kakashi that Hinata had affection for Naruto.

Asuma's underlings Shikamaru, Ino and Choji further understood what Kiba was said, but still narrowed their eyes on why he said so damn loud, blatant and easy-going.

Kakashi's own student Sakura wanted to strangle the dog-controlling ninja here and there – let him get a taste of how she felt about what he said.

Each three of the Jounin teachers, including himself, shook their heads at Kiba. Kakashi knew for different reasons.

Sasuke, with the most curious, shocking, and angriest reactions, thought it was best to act on his feelings. So he socked the jaw of one later dumbfounded and then outraged Kiba Inuzuka. _Nice hook,_ a darker side of him congratulated. It took some self-control of himself, much to his own embarrassment, to not let Sasuke beat Kiba a little more. Sasuke screamed out phrases like "He save me, you fucking stinking mutt!" and "You weren't _fucking_ there, so don't say any _fucking_ thing!"; he could feel Sakura tug his sleeve in a way to let go of the Uchiha boy and just let him wail at Kiba but Kakashi didn't need anymore blood on his fingers.

He calmed the boy down, giving him the greatest low blow in the game, "Stop it, Sasuke. What would Naruto think?" It was the worse thing to say at the time, but yet, it was the best.

Sasuke's eyes still blazed angry at the Kiba, undoubtedly the eyes of the Sharingan, which spooked the three Jounin teachers.

Something in Kiba's words that stirred the once raging female of Sakura to dumb down and think about: _"Well, we knew this was coming – don't make anyone who's not able to be a ninja a ninja."_

To Sakura, it couldn't have anymore applied to her like it did there and then. She was not ready to be a ninja, not ready at all. She didn't fit the role, according to her logic. She was a spoiled girl, with parents who treated her, kept her, fed her while she kicked anyone who didn't have parents like her or a family to go to. She would rather tend to her hair than to get grit on her outfit. She rather talk things out instead of fight and get blood on her shoes. She was more fit to be a civilian, to her. She proclaimed further that not once did she help Sasuke or the late Naruto once in battle – not because she refused, but she lacked the will and build to do so.

And that scared her out of being a ninja. When Kakashi saw her go, his face said, "Stay for Naruto's memory and just be a better ninja, if you let me be a better teacher", but his arms, legs and heart told her, "Go and get out of this life; you're always been the smarter one." It took about four hours to dismiss her from Team 7. Sasuke and him was the only ones left.

Sasuke...

Kakashi knew he would be the biggest problem. Sasuke already shown mental scarring beyond help. At 7, he had seen his ideal kill his parents with such cold blood and they had told him to detest, repress and destroy all limitations and people who get in your way, and Sasuke believed him, shaping him to the angst-ridden, tired-looking child who should be robust and pouring out with youth. This was a newer scar. How did he know this was a newer scar?

There were no mistaken those eyes.

The Mangekyō Sharingan's red maddening eyes stared back at him with hatred, anger and depression in those eyes of his. And Kakashi knew a newer burden was placed on the shoulders of Sasuke.

But was it _just_ Sasuke?

* * *

Sarutobi smoked his pipe, silent and serious like he was when Kakashi strolled in his office with a neutral face. After rolling smoke in his mouth and releasing it out his nose, the tired Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke out, "You have permission now to personally train Sasuke Uchiha."

**_End_**


	5. Chapter 5

So that was it.

Kakashi wish he could say he was excited teaching an Uchiha but he knew blood and names were still all the same. The only way he could respect the name if it was worth his respect.

Right now, he did what was right, not because it was something he wanted to do willingly without a reason; a newer way to redeem himself. Obito, and Naruto now wouldn't bug him so much on the Memorial.

Sighing, Kakashi said, "Again Sasuke, to do this exercise, you must emit enough chakra to the surface of the water from the bottom of your feet. You need to constantly do this. Not once and it stays like the tree chakra control exercise. Too much and you will fly out off the water surface. Too little and you will not even touch the surface with your feet."

Sasuke had fallen in for the third time in the row. Sasuke still had horrible chakra control, and the unlocking of those eyes created a bigger disrupt in that bad chakra control. The tree exercise before made his chakra average, but not at a level where most genin should have it. Sasuke right now, was doing chunnin-level techniques, yes, but because his chakra coils were quite advance for someone his age. Other than that, Sasuke had wasted lots of precious chakra in his techniques and tired out very easy because of it. Kakashi was definitely gonna drive Sasuke to the ground, and he knew he would do it without so much remorse for it, but Sasuke got up, nodded obediently and got back on the exercise.

He had to admit: When it comes down to determination on doing something, Sasuke was determined to do it. Something he valued. Sure he didn't want the kid to die of chakra exhaustion due to him training all day on one general skill a ninja should have by this age, but he didn't think he _could_ go easy on Sasuke.

When Sasuke had first shown those eyes, he knew it was trouble and since Kakashi had an eye like that, he would have to train Sasuke, to at least help control the power of it. Kakashi didn't know anything of the priced techniques for the advanced form of the Sharingan, like how to control the nightmarish realm of the _Tsukiyomi_, and he could not will a black flame like the _Amaterasu_ at all, but he knew techniques, could help control the power and chakra gauge it took to use the eye technique and help Sasuke gain strength to protect himself and his allies.

Kakashi was in the process of getting Sasuke to get some damn decent chakra control for a technique he had in mind, something that could be a blade that can help his friends and bring defeat to his foes. For that to ever happen, Sasuke needed to stay on that damn surface for at least a minute. Sheesh.

Kakashi and Sasuke were on the outskirts of town, on Sarutobi's word to leave and go outside the village, to train the boy, so as long it was on the international soil of Konoha's allies or somewhere relatively neutral. They were still in Fire Country, as Kakashi didn't want to leave too far from the village and would simple just travel back and forth if Sasuke ever needed something or if he needed something.

"Again, Sasuke," Kakashi said stoically, as he watched Sasuke bounce off the surface off the water. "Too much chakra. Find a balance. If you do, one day, you'll be so good at this, you won't even notice you're doing it."

Sasuke tried again, and yes, while he got it down, Kakashi had further wished he did it faster.

Screw it though, right? They had all the time in the world.

Team 7 was no more. Kakashi signed the papers to release Sakura quietly back into villager-status. He seen her a few times around the village, trying to look for a job and yes, dropped a convo or two with her as she went around, but never anything deep. She seemed more relieved about getting out the life of a ninja. Were it so easy for him, he would have retired easy too.

Being one of the best prohibited such of a choice.

* * *

Sasuke breathed hard but smiled. Finally, the damn technique was done already... well, kinda anyway. Walking on water seemed so damn easy – correct: it _looked_ easy but in reality it wasn't. The water wasn't like the still bark in the tree exercise but had no definite shape, waves and was like a life itself. Instead of one balance and then he could simply let it stay there without any interference, Sasuke had to find the balance and constantly change it. Kakashi told him he only got _standing_ down in three days. Running was more difficult and walking was the worse of it all. It made him sigh exasperatedly at it, but he kept at.

If Naruto could go so much at it before like this, what kept him from doing the same? Sasuke never trained until he dropped for a long time but now, he was at that point again.

For once, a hard day's work felt good and well-deserving.

He was making progress, and that was very important. They got the hard things out the way, and Sasuke was well on his way to have good chakra control – knock one month out the way with it and he would be fine.

Kakashi saw to it that Sasuke practiced more on tree-walking, this time walking instead of running since walking was harder. Sasuke alternated walking on water and walking on tree each day of the week.

The day Sasuke woke up and Kakashi knew he was walking on the surface on the water no problem, Kakashi said they would do battle on the water, while Sasuke made sure he was balanced. This would allow Sasuke to do both running and walking. Sasuke was a sharp-witted kid, and intelligent – capable of being a good ninja, if not great, and it wasn't because his name. Sasuke, while he could not totally dodge or par Kakashi's expert kicks and punches, he was well on his way to having supreme chakra control. A month of doing nothing but getting up and doing chakra control exercises did well on Sasuke, and he had the chakra control exercises down to a T now. He would still be doing them, of course – no need to go and skip out on them. Those red eyes had to be controlled and controlling one's chakra was a great way to do it.

Sasuke gasped at the kick Kakashi did to his stomach; this was only taijutsu on water. Damn, that hurt like a bitch, he remarked, gingerly touching his abdomen. Sasuke however, to the best of his ability, ignored the pain he felt and tried hitting Kakashi with a heel kick of his own. Kakashi caught it, of course, but Sasuke knew winning the taijutsu battle wasn't the real battle anyway. Sasuke kept his chakra constantly keeping his foot above the water. The second he could feel water on his heel, is the second he knew he had failed to keep his chakra balanced. Sasuke kept at the surface, battle Kakashi away with simple kicks and punches for a good hour before he came up, winded at it.

Kakashi grinned at Sasuke and ruffled his hair, "Good job, Sasuke. Part one of your training for the last two months is complete."

"'P-Part one'?" Sasuke asked between breaths. "W-Wha-What's part t-two?" What more could the slave driver, Kakashi Hatake have up his sleeve other than more breath-stealing chakra control exercises?

Sasuke had gasped further air when he saw a red eye staring at his own black one.

_**End**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Wh-What?" Sasuke had uttered after staring at Kakashi's Sharingan eye. He almost forgot completely that Kakashi had that eye. He remembered Kakashi did have it; the battle with deceased missing ninja Zabuza Momochi popped in his head but he always wondered why, "Why the hell do you have the Sharingan? Ar-Are you an Uchiha?"

"No." Kakashi said, his scarred Sharingan eye staring at Sasuke's onyx. "Call it a gift." Kakashi had left it at that.

"Is that why we been called out here?" Sasuke finally nodded at Kakashi's red eye. Kakashi smiled a small smile and nodded slightly.

"Aye. I been assigned to personally assigned by Hokage-sama to train you. I'm the only Sharingan user, besides you, of course, in the village. Sasuke, this is of great importance."

Kakashi began, "Your fight with Haku had already unlocked the Sharingan due to the high speed combat Haku was fighting at. When you witnessed... Naruto's fall," Kakashi had said with great gentleness to soothe Sasuke's and his own pain, "You unlocked a more advanced Sharingan form: the Mangekyō Sharingan." Kakashi increased the chakra output to his eye.

The three tomes had mended together to make a pinwheel shape; Sasuke had gasped more. "I am also the only with the Mangekyō Sharingan, the Kekkai Genkai you now wield. You haven't even mastered your regular Sharingan, let alone your Mangekyō Sharingan, so we will not being using that. You cannot even handle the strain of the Mangekyō Sharingan."

Sasuke had know he seen Kakashi's Sharingan eye before, yes, but why would he have the Mangekyō Sharingan? Could he have obtained it by any other means? Why have the Mangekyō Sharingan? But Sasuke nodded either way, "So, we're training my regular Sharingan then?"

"Yes. You know how to at least activate the first level of it, right?" Kakashi seen red eyes with one tomoe in his student's eyes, that being his only answer back. "Good, that makes a day's explanation gone and done with. Now, we'll be working on training those eyes to develop those eyes quickly. Then we'll work on that Mangekyō."

"I'm guessing we're not on this trip for a predesignated time."

Kakashi nodded, "Hokage-sama has given me the choice to train you for as long as it needs to be. We can be out here for 3 years on leave. Enjoy it while it lasts – cause I'm not gonna stop teaching you and leave you on hours on end randomly." Kakashi grinned, a little evilly, "It's much funner seeing you being dragged in the ground."

Kakashi was satisfied by Sasuke's groans.

Oh, this was gonna be a fun year.

For Kakashi?

Of course.

* * *

Sasuke had gotten used to Kakashi's teaching methods in time. Totally, the timespan of three months had passed, and Sasuke learned a lot. His chakra control was now on the level of at least a low-level chunin and he wasn't wasting chakra in each technique he used. Kakashi, despite being lazy and a pervert, was not lazy in teaching. Sasuke could remember all week, that his Sharingan eyes was blazing again Kakashi's Sharingan eye. Pitched battle, even though Sasuke knew at this point Kakashi was much stronger than him beyond years. The gray haired ninja was easily letting Sasuke off with a few "bone-aching" attacks.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)! **" A yell pronounced, followed by a fireball of medium size, came forth at Kakashi.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)! **" The water was fire's natural enemy, quenching the flames that came forth at Kakashi from Sasuke's mouth. The water vortex swirled out at the fireball and swallowed it whole. In a minute, the flames died. Surprisingly, as soon as the flames died, he threw a hailstorm of shurikens at Kakashi.

Kakashi easily parred most of them with his own kunai.

But again, Sasuke followed again, and threw another fire attack at Kakashi. "**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!**" A million little fireballs shot out of Sasuke's mouth, wildly at his target. Fireballs, some of them anyway, scorched the ground, others reached the lake behind them.

Kakashi again, jumped back, trying to miss the fireballs, while applying a few ten hand seals. "**Suiton: Suiryūrendan (Water Release: Water Dragon Barrage)!**" An incredibly useful jutsu at his disposal, and a nice variation of the standard Water Dragon Bullet Technique, out came Kakashi's hands the thousands of the dragons that matched up how many remaining fireballs came at Kakashi, further canceling out the fireballs. The water was extinguished and the last of the dragons collapsed after getting away from Kakashi's area – for Sasuke had been too far away.

To Kakashi surprise again, Sasuke had again hid fire-resistant shurikens stars in the flames of the Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Kakashi didn't have much time to dodge it, so using the Replacement Technique, he escaped away from the flying metal from getting a scratch on his body. Kakashi had to admit, Sasuke was incredibly crafty and resourceful, like himself and Naruto had been. Kakashi appeared in back of Sasuke, trying to get a swipe at Sasuke's neck. Kakashi swore when his hand phased right through Sasuke and Kakashi knew it was because of the _Bunshin Jutsu (Clone Technique)_. Kakashi saw in the corner of his Sharingan eye that Sasuke tried doing a kick to his chin. Kakashi caught Sasuke's foot and then tried decking Sasuke in his face with his left hand. Sasuke caught it with his left.

Kakashi had Sasuke's right, and Sasuke had Kakashi's left. A power struggle began, but Sasuke won, and successfully kick Kakashi in the back of his head, his calf his Kakashi mostly. While laying on the ground as Kakashi stumbled from the hard kick, Sasuke made a few good amount of seals and again, used the Great Fireball Technique. Kakashi saw orange and yellow.

The flames licked at Kakashi's feet, but Kakashi quickly turned into a log again. It was Sasuke's time to swore. Kakashi would be at his side, since he replaced himself to where a stray log was at. Sasuke swung his right forearm, hoping it smacked Kakashi in his face, but he knew it wouldn't worked, so he shouted, "**Katon: Chiisai Ka Kawa (Fire Release: Small Fire Stream)!**"

Short, short-ranged, but effective enough to keep Kakashi back, Sasuke gasped out, becoming slightly winded. He was down to half of his total amount of his chakra, and the Sharingan was slowly eating away at the chakra as well, beating his chakra down even more. Kakashi nodded, in great happiness in Sasuke's progress. Sasuke could last longer, even with the Sharingan Level Two blazing in his eyes, use more techniques without being too much tired and was even more resourceful than before. When he knew something was going to fail, he followed up fast and did better then the next. With that, Kakashi called a break out to Sasuke.

Good for the first six months, Sasuke, good for now.

_**End**_

**Author's Note: Techniques in this chapter include the canon Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique and the Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, which is the original translation of the technique. The name " Hōsenka" is a pun, according to Naruto Wikia. In any case, the Water Dragon Barrage was made by me, and the Small Fire Stream Technique was made apparently in a game – no game titled listed on Naruto Wikia – and used by Itachi Uchiha. I just translated it and gave it to Sasuke.**

**Sasuke's current progress is for the last three months training with his bloodline, he has gotten to the second level of the Sharingan, and can last longer using techniques, with his fairly large chakra coils. As a whole, his chakra control is well on the lines of a normal Chunnin-leveled ninja. Sasuke has no control over the Mangekyō Sharingan at all, so he will not be pulling the Amaterasu out his ass or Susanoo out his dick anytime sooner. He isn't super powerful as of yet but as you can see, he will be working his way up there. Sasuke will have most of his normal moveset and he will learn the Chidori soon enough.**

**Pairings at this point will not being major, perhaps a subplot later on, or Sasuke will have a casual girlfriend. The main point of this story, however, is to defeat Itachi the RIGHT way and make good of his promises to Naruto. Will he be trying to become Hokage though? Naruto TECHNICALLY didn't tell Sasuke to do so, but he did say "Follow your dreams". If Sasuke has took on Naruto's dream to become Hokage, well, you'll have to see. In any case, I took out Sakura, since I couldn't use her much except turning her into a civilian. Sasuke will protect her though, just more so protect the village as a whole.**

**Now, if people are smart, they would have noticed something strange about Kakashi. Why is Kakashi wielding the Mangekyō Sharingan at this point and time? Well, since the only few people that HAVE the Sharingan in the world are two, who are NOT good people at this point, I need someone to help Sasuke with his Mangekyō Sharingan, so I gave it to Kakashi. Kakashi, like the timeskip in Shippuden has it, however, he does not have Kamui at this point and doesn't use the Mangekyō as much because it drains a LOT of his chakra at once than the regular Sharingan, especially when he cannot even TURN OFF his Sharingan. Kakashi still is slightly more trained on it. How long he has had it, and what means did he get it will be explained soon enough, do not fret.**

**Any other questions? I will answer them come the time of Chapter 7's author's note.**

**Laterz.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Very good control. It seems you got the technique down-packed." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke perform the necessary seals and the lightning bolts cackle in his hands lethally. Sasuke's chakra control was a point it was easy to teach Sasuke this technique. And with the Sharingan's copy capabilities, Sasuke cut down the learning time by half.

It had been eight months with Kakashi and Sasuke training out in the wilderness, and Sasuke was making very good progress indeed. Sasuke hadn't fully developed his Sharingan power and yes, Sasuke still needed more lesson and such, but he was well above the normal genin level. Kakashi's guess was that his pupil was at least still between a low-ranked chunnin and a mid-level chunnin.

Kakashi watched in pleasure as Sasuke drove the lighting blade into a discarded dead tree. Sasuke took his hand out the bark, breathing a little hard, as his chakra was next to nothing now. He turned off his Sharingan and looked at Kakashi for a breather.

"Hmm, just as I expected: your limiter of the **Chidori** (One Thousand Birds) technique is three before being left with next to nothing chakra." Kakashi silently gave Sasuke a solider pill to replenish his chakra. Sasuke felt the pill forcing chakra into him, helping him recover lost chakra. "We'll have to work on that with increasing your chakra reserves." Kakashi then eye-smiled, "You know what you gotta do, right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned – taijutsu/ninjutsu battle with Kakashi was not fun at all. It was always so damn one sided, even if he got a few bumps on Kakashi but what could be expected of Konohagakure's best?

Sasuke had wondered what was happening in the village as of now. Kakashi had said the Chunnin Exams were about to start up again, which got Sasuke into a bad hiss; damn, he wanted to be a chunnin!

Kakashi shook his head at the onyx-haired boy and said, "Training was much more important than moving up in ranks you couldn't get as of yet." Kakashi knew that was really more of a lie, as Sasuke could probably take on the whole damn force of these current genin now of days. However, Kakashi knew Sasuke didn't quite know the real reason why chunnin became chunnin. They were tactical leaders, leaders of other ninjas below, civilians – regular officers before they became lieutenants, and then in turn the lieutenants can become sergeants. Leadership was the reason chunnins became chunnins and Sasuke, despite calming down a little, was still in the flash of the techniques then the point of them.

Another reason why Kakashi told him he was not participating in the exams was this: Kakashi knew simply Sasuke needed a team. A real team. Team 7 was no more and no new teams were out there, ready for Sasuke to be on. The Uchiha was a real special case for those reasons. The death of Naruto was a troublesome matter. Kakashi truly didn't know how would Sasuke achieve the rank of Chunnin anyway without a team; he didn't truly think Hokage-sama was gonna pull a genin-aspirer out his team to put the Uchiha in place and even if he did, wouldn't their teamwork be out of balance. Never mind Sasuke knew how to work in teams – the rest of the team wouldn't know how to work someone they had no prior relation to. More adjusting that would take months, and the exams would have been long and done with. Sasuke would probably half to wait until he was personally, by the Hokage himself, rewarded with the rank.

Finally, Kakashi had reported back into the village every once in the end of the week, usually on Fridays, and had learned that Orochimaru have been lurching around apparently – his scent was a signature in the noses of the local Inuzuka tractors. His decaying smell was around the village. And the Chunnin Exams was here also. Kakashi and the Hokage himself, with no doubt, thought Orochimaru will be in the exams. Why? They predicted the Sharingan was behind Orochimaru's reason. That, and the acute hatred placed in Orochimaru's heart for the village that apparently "forsaken" him. Orochimaru needed to go, with all the abominations of experiments they found him doing under the noses of Konohagakure. Orochimaru was an evil being that needed to be killed on the spot. But Hokage-sama didn't move at all with changing the dates of the Chunnin Exams, for that would cause suspicion and scare off the snake. Sometimes, in order to kill the animal, one must feed it small helpings of its favorite food. In that case, Kakashi was glad Sasuke had been training with him for almost a year. If Orochimaru tempted Sasuke at an earlier age without any prior experience, no doubt the Leaf would loose another soldier. Kakashi was not having that. Simple.

Sasuke had grown to a good ninja from where he was almost one solar year ago. So much has happened in the outside world of their training, yet, not much. Naruto's death finally silenced the last murmurs and the last celebrations. Funny how that happened so damn quick. Too long for his own taste. Sakura didn't keep much contact with Kakashi, as he didn't he. She deserved a regular life – he didn't need to see her on a regular scheduled time of the day. 'Sides, they were ninjas – what time would he even have in the day besides taking a break from training Sasuke would he have to see the girl? The rest of the Rookie... Seven were, according to Kurenai and Asuma were doing good, and they were going to be entered in the Chunnin Exams. Gai was too, much to Gai's displeasure, when he heard Kakashi wasn't entering his team. Kakashi wished the best.

Sasuke tried to lob a punch at Kakashi, but Kakashi whisked away. However, not before Sasuke surprising Kakashi by getting a swipe at his chest with a clean kick. Sasuke quickly followed up wordlessly with the _Great Fireball Technique_. Three medium-size plumes of fire launched at the gray haired jounin. The speed and strength increased, as the amount of chakra Sasuke used in that technique was next to nothing – yes, a textbook example of how good Sasuke's chakra was. Within a few years, Sasuke would be able to prevail completely and eclipse Kakashi in power, or at the very least match up with him. Just because Kakashi was training Sasuke didn't mean he wasn't training his own self. A good ninja was strong and he knew he was, a better ninja was strong but he knew he knew to get better until he could not anymore. Kakashi was starting to get swipes and little moves on him and last much longer. Still, stamina Sasuke needed more, and yes his chakra control was good in all, but he could still easily waste his chakra. With the Chidori being one of his strongest moves in his arsenal, Kakashi was still not pleased Sasuke could not use it more than three times a day. Not the Chidori would be the only thing he'll learn, as Kakashi knew stronger techniques in mind but Sasuke needed to master the Chidori more until he could do at a point he didn't even have to worry about being limited to such.

Ah well, more training the boy. Simple.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he had faith the boy would pass him away in years time. Now, if he could snap him out of the Itachi phase he was still in, he would be happy. Right now, this will have to do. Maybe in a week or two's time, he could snap him out of it.

Sasuke grinned, breathing hard as he fell to the grass ground. A smile lightened his face, "Come on Kakashi-sensei, can't ever give me a break here?"

"You did good kid, I'll give you that." Kakashi grinned back, "You finally got a few scratches on me, and surprised me a few times. You still need more training but we'll see to it that you're better than me in no time."

"Hehe, looking forward to it."

_**End.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Beyond Fire Country, far from eyes of ninjas, in a mountainous region, a body laid there.

A dead body.

It acted as if it was alive.

Its flesh was as dead as night. Gray yellow locks stood out, pale with dirt and grime.

A dirty smile came on the face of the decaying body.

And then, the body retained color, pinkish and red again.

The hair became a lively yellow again and the locks that once drooped stood up wildly again.

Grinning, the body stood to look at the moon standing across from the cave.

He looked at moon as if it was the world and said, in a beastly roar of a voice, "I have plans for you."

This body was weak, formerly dead, stiff and human at that.

But it will have to do.

Work was to be done. People was to be persuaded. People was to be eliminated.

And a king was to sit on the throne again.

The king of chakra and humans.

This mountain, like Zeus' island, would be his sanctuary, until he grew strong.

He had centuries to pour into this body.

Forever to exact his revenge.

_**End.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Hokage position wasn't without failure. Whether it was small or big, a failure was a failure.

The Third Hokage had made many of them.

The Second Great Shinobi War was the failure of the Nidame for putting him up as successor.

The Sandaime Hokage had failed from then.

He had failed to safeguard his own students in the Second Great Shinobi War, for they suffered even more. Jiraiya, and Tsunade soon left the village, in their own depression. As for Orochimaru, his brutal experiments and disregard for human life further than before had been a colossal failure on his part. Only Jiraiya kept contact with the village, though Sarutobi knew he was as much as depressed by it as the others.

Because of interference with Iwagakure, the Third Great Shinobi War started. Over the Kusagakure's area. Hatred between the Leaf and the Stone was still palpable to this date. Lives have been lost during the brutal bout, especially the two teammates of Kakashi Hatake. He had hoped his failures would stop when the Yondaime, a dead son's deader father, rose to power. However, failures did not stop there.

It wasn't long before the Kyuubi Incident happened, taking out 1/3 of Konoha's total forces and the village was even more weaker. How many failures could one village have?

This will not be another one.

Kakashi grimly smiled. "Well, was wondering when we get called back in here for. Unfortunately, I thought it will be on better terms."

"Unfortunately," Sarutobi smiled. It was just as grim as Kakashi's. "We found evidence Orochimaru was sneaking around the Forest Of Death. His scent, according to my experts were easily found, especially on a stray Grass team's dead body. We suspect he'll be lurking around."

"For what?"

"What else?" Sarutobi stuffed his pipe with tobacco, and lit it up with a small Fire Release technique. The smoke came billowing out his mouth, as gray as his old eyes. "Power. The child always desired such. And what more power could he get from acquiring the Sharingan? Orochimaru has already have an extensive knowledge of techniques. To have the Sharingan also..."

Totally catastrophic, thought Kakashi without the Hokage even finishing his sentence.

Sarutobi changed the subject, "So, I found a suitable teacher to help you train Sasuke's brand new eyes."

Kakashi paled a little, as his voice was brought up a notch, "Is it wise to do so?"

"What choice do I have, Kakashi? Orochimaru is powerful, more powerful than I. The security of this village has been broken already. What he's planning besides getting the Sharingan is beyond me. He could be planning an invasion." Sarutobi rose his pipe to his tanned old lips. The leathery brown slipped off the pipe hesitantly; he wondered if he should take another drag. "The decision was mines and the Council as a whole. Fifty yay, zero nay. My hands are tied, yes, but they will not be wet with my own people's blood."

"She is powerful, yes, and yes, probably more adept with the **Mange**kyō than I, but_** s**_he is only with vengeance and hatred for Itachi. Do you really think it's a good choice for her to train Sasuke further?"

"A good idea? No. I wouldn't call you here if I thought it was one. You are not going to be left out of Sasuke's training. I'm hoping you can keep Sasuke out of the dark, and get her to come over to the light."

Kakashi never thought he would ever be a good miracle worker, especially when he already failed being a teammate and a teacher once before.

Perhaps this was another job to fail in.

* * *

Sasuke was disturbed from his musings, as he got off his seat of the gray boulder he was sitting out of in a battle stance. Something told him he was dealing with something far worse than Kakashi's homemade training course. The aura coming from this, this kunoichi was dangerous. Well, he knew that when she threw a kunai at his head and didn't offer much to say.

"Who _are _you?"

She glared at him with a look he knew well. Annoyance. Hatred. Anger. If he was like himself back then, he would have folded to her look. He almost did.

"Kanako Mirakami. Now stand and fight, whelp."

_**End.**_


	10. Chapter 10, Part 1

_Time's of an essence_, she thought, as she stared at the place she was at.

_He_ had left her here, tears dried and sticky at her eyes. Her eyes themselves were tarry from those tears and full of fatigue. She wanted to rest, but her mind was still asunder.

What have he done? Why had he done it? Was she stupid to trust him?

Perhaps a little she was.

Now is not the time to worry about her mistakes. She must absolve them.

By his head.

Her own eyes, a cold coal's black metamorphosed to a bloody rose red. The only black left in her eyes were the black rings in her eyes. The three tomoes in her eyes blazed, and then they transformed to a black "X" shaped tomoe, thirsty for vengeance.

Call her Kanako Uchiha – avenger.

And she thirsted for Itachi Uchiha's blood.

She could remember his kisses, and her soft giggles, her softer moans for more. There were a lot of those times, but they almost seemed like so little now. They had been both fifteen – him being older than her by a few 3 months. He was a renown hero, heir to the clan itself and she would be his bride to be soon. She was a distant relative of the boy, and with the way they kissed, she could feel no relatively between them but only love. How a man should love a woman, how a woman should love a man. She loved him, and he loved her – apparently.

Supposedly.

She had also been a ninja like her Itachi. She had also been something of a legend in the clan too. She was just as much as the definition of "prodigy" like her lover. She was one of the 100 out of the 1,000 in the clan who unlocked their Sharingan young, and the 200 out of 1,000 to ever unlock their Sharingan. She was one of the ten people in the whole clan to even have a rare Wind affinity. She was not without a silver spoon in her mouth. Both ninja mother and ninja father, alive and well. She was taught to listen and listened to be taught. If she could look back, she could say she was a little spoiled, just a tad.

Itachi, when he came in her life, she could say he spoiled her the most.

The only way to get rid of something spoiled, is to throw it away.

Itachi tried throwing her life away. Itachi could easily rob away how much of a trained ninja she was. For a second, she faltered. He took this second to kill her parents in front of her eyes. She could remember his katana almost acting like wind. Swift, deadly, invisible – but there. Funny they died by the thing she once could control. At that moment, she didn't know if she was talking about the wind or the Weasel.

And she could remember a feeling of pure hatred boiled in her. Her own eyes evolved, metamorphosed into something fabled: the **Mange**kyō Sharingan.

Bad timing.

Her red eyes burned at him, bleeding out hatred. But his own red calm ones had nullified any chance she could even will the pain of her new eyes to stop. And then, he tried knocking her out. He was successful, so she couldn't say "tired". Why he didn't kill her, by the gods she didn't know. Was he toying with her? Oh, she wanted so badly to kill him. To destroy him there, but she succumbed to the pain. For he was stronger and she was weaker.

She woke up, in a hospital, and the flood of memories had came to her. They had made her want to puke. So she did.

Those obsidian eyes he had before the day he killed her parents, were warm. When he stared at her last night, she could see a lack of such. What was left in his were the cold eyes of a killer.

It would have been, in a sick, and twisted way, comforting if he had just stopped there. To just kill her parents, even though she would have felt just as sick but when she heard from the Hokage himself that her clan was slaughtered by the same man who beheaded both of his parents, she wanted to die right there. Her clan? Her own clan? Wiped out by the blade of the weasel-fuck? How? There were many of the Sharingan police officers, warriors more honed than even him, right? Could he have been that stronger than all of them? How? Why? Why was he playing God with them?

And then a sicker thought came to her, as she heard the Hokage say what he said. She voiced out loud, "_Did... did he _kill _his immediate family?"_

The old man's sharp contrasting brown eyes looked at her with the harsh truth, and she knew Itachi had exactly done so. She would have puked again, if her stomach wasn't already empty and hollow. Fugaku, chief? Mitoko? The kind woman who was Itachi's mother? Even-

"_No,"_ He had said. "_Young Sasuke was spared."_

She really wished she could puke. A nastier taste came to her mouth. Young Sasuke? Young Sasuke was spared? Itachi was sure playing a deadly game indeed. His brother, had he also seen the horrors his weasel-fuck of a brother had placed upon that hot summery night? Had he? She wanted to get up, and see the boy, but the Hokage said the boy was still left in a catatonic, if not, damn near comatose state of mind. It was even harder for the boy, who idealized the Uchiha that Itachi was – _was_. She could imagine, like how she felt, that Itachi had brought their world down with a meteor-crash and cracked their world's open. Sasuke loved this man as much as she did to him, just in different ways. This man, this monster – he had killed them all and left them to deal with the scars.

What was she to do now?

Without her parents, she had felt like a kid, a lost kid.

Was she? No. She lost her childhood when she decided to pick up the knife and plunge it into the heart of her enemies.

Itachi Uchiha would be her enemy. She would avenge them, avenge them all and spill his blood on the pavement, the cobblestone and the steps of the Uchiha doorstep.

_**End.**_

_**A/N: Another story idea of mines, along with the whole, "The Death Of An Avenger" thing. Another Uchiha-centric chappy, yeah. Kanako is the name, made up by me, for the nameless girl that is, or WAS, Itachi's lover. Itachi's lover, according to Madara, originally, was slain that night by Itachi, the night of the Uchiha Massacre. This was already a "What-If-Naruto-Died-Instead-Of-Sasuke" story. Now it is a "What-If-Itachi-Spared-His-Lover" story as well.**_

_**Questions probably will be asked like: "Why does she have the **_**__****Mange**_**kyō**_ _**and Sasuke does not?" which the answer is simple: Kanako watched her parents die right in front of her, and since she already had sovereignty and control over the Sharingan, she unlocked her **_**__****Mange**_**kyō**_ _**Sharingan by those means. Plus her lost and demise – almost – at the very hands of her lover, Itachi, was much stress to give her the eyes.**_

_**Another question probably will be "What is Kanako's terms of strength, and her skills?" She obviously is weaker than Itachi, has an affinity in Wind and is easily Chunnin-level, lower Jounin-level. Bah, no more of this author's note.**_

_**Catch you later.**_


End file.
